The Unforgetful Truth
by KrazyReRe23
Summary: Clark finally gets the guts to tell Lois the truth about his identity after he realizes he has feelings for her WARNING! smut for mature audiences... Enjoy! I live off your reviews! One-shot...But willing to finishes if everyone wants another chapter


**Title:** The Un-forgetful Truth  
**Author:** Krazyrere23  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own Smallville, DC, its characters, etc.  
**Summary:** Clark tells Lois everything

**Writer's Notes: **_Hey this is a One-shot but for I'm willing to continue if everyone enjoys it so leave reviews!!!!_

********

Lois walked to her desk irritated how a guy so sweet could be so…so...so "Clark" she sat down turn on her computer pulling out her files. She gave the news room good look searching for Clark who was nowhere to be found.

"How could he leave me at the airport? How could he forget to pick me up?" Lois said to herself out load then took some files from a news-box walking back to her desk repeating the questions. _I guess when I fell for the farm boy I forget how non important I am to Clark, he was probably assisting Lana with something._ Lois gave the room one more look to see if he would probably come back and apologize, but again there was no smallville. "Maybe I was too harsh on him" Lois said before starting on a new story, it always help take her mind off of things when she worked, this time the story was on the red and blue blur. _This guy is everywhere if only he was available to date, a guy like that could keep a woman off her feet._ She thought to herself with a grin as she typed way on her new assignment.

While Lois was going off on how Clark had forgotten to pick her up from the airport. Clark was stopped by one of the most despised reporter in metropolis from his past, Linda Lake, as he walked toward the building trying to stop Lois and apologize again. She had threatened Clark with one of her non refusal able offers, she wanted Clark to spill every story from every victim and innocent he saved and came in contact with.

First Clark just looks at her like she was out of her mind for thinking of something like that. Then when he began to look at her facial expression he noticed that she was very serious. Clark had so many things going through his mind Lois mad with him, Lana gone, now Linda Lake trying to blackmail. He couldn't control his emotions he reacted with force he grabbed both of her arms.

"You can't get away with this!" Clark said in response to her offer.

"Matter fact I can!" she said liquidizing into the flood duck.

Clark didn't know what to do so he made a plan, but first he would talk to Chloe about it first. They met at the farm Clark mind was racing with thoughts, _wow Lois look so good when she's mad, no time to think about that. Lois and I must keep things strictly professional especially when she was going to write his story._

Chloe had arrived she rushed her way up the steps trying to get to Clark faster. "I hurried here as fast as I could once I heard Linda Lake was back in the crime circle. have to get jimmy checked into his room in smallville medical center still trying to get him into metropolis" Chloe said with her lips and legs moving at the same pace as she made her way over to Clark.

"I'm glad you're here I have a huge problem, Linda lake is loose again and she threatens to exposed my identity if I don't give her every story of every life I've save" Clark said with almost nervous on what he was going to say next because he knew Chloe won't agree.

"Chloe I've decided to tell Lois my secret I want her to write my story" Clark said looking at Chloe expression.

"Or….. Instead of giving the world your personal vendetta, you read this" Chloe said handing him a file and an article.

Clark read through the article it explained every murderer she ever made "We can use this to keep her behind bars, also if you read this you'll see why this should work better" Chloe said hanging him the last paper she had on Ms. Lake.

"Chloe she'll just escape from prison!" Clark said as he kept reading until he went to the next page and saw it had the black creek icon on the page. Chloe recognize his expression he left on his face and knew he had finally he the page of answers.

"See Clark she shared a cell with me in black creek, she couldn't escape from black creek because they found her weakness. She can't turn to water or liquidize to anywhere with electric shock, that's her kryptonite." Chloe said as she felt like an investigative reporter again.

"Wow Chloe you really pulled out all the stops this time I guess your plan was a bit better; give me time to patch up things with Lois I guess. I'll take this to metropolis PD and give it to J'onn Jones." Clark said walking down the steps of the loft then to his truck, he stop when he heard Chloe speak again.

"Clark… wait" Chloe rushed down to him. "Clark you know you can still tell Lois your secret, if you were willing to give your secret to the world then why shouldn't you tell Lois, that's the least you can do. Well I have to go check on jimmy he's been real messed up lately. …. Oh yeah Bruce says Hi, and give Lois a Hug for me when you see her." Chloe said before walking to her car then taking off.

_If she ever speaks to me again_ Clark thought to himself as he made his way into his truck while Chloe spoke, but he couldn't turn the key. _Chloe is right hate it when that happens, but I don't want to risk Lois or rush things it seems every time I see her I feel human an average person around her, an equal. Lois is so beautiful, she understand me better than anyone I know. _Clark thought about it some more, till he finally decided he was going to tell her his secret he began to turn the key then stopped again, well if I'm telling her my secret I won't need my car.

Clark immediately got out of the truck super sped faster than usual; he didn't even know that was possible there was something about Lois that gave him a thrill to do better to go beyond she influenced everything, he thought it was just Lana leaving. Lois was there every step of the way cheering him up when he first watched the tape he cried then Lois came to him, he tried hiding it from her but she knew what he was feeling.

Clark was walking toward Lois's desk were she was firing away on her keyboard "Lois I need to talk to you" Clark said standing beside her, he love the way she look, her figure was perfect how her hair knew when to reveal the skin of her neck at the right moment.

"What Clark, if it's another apology I forgive you, now let the real reporters do their jobs" Lois said not even looking at him hoping, she was still mad she wanted to hurt his self esteem.

"No Lois, I need to speak with you in private, I have something I need to finally tell you" Clark said trying to draw her intention away from the computer.

Lois was getting irritated but pleased that Clark was there trying to get her alone, she knew it Clark probably wanted only asked a question like usual, but she hoped it was more. She didn't want to give Clark the time of day. "Clark go run some copies or something, I have no time for lessons today, why can't you irritate someone else" Lois said getting up walking into an office filled with files given him the signal Clark followed her quickly.

"Lois I really want to talk to you this is important" Clark said watching her as she scramble the room for papers.

"Fine Clark talk were alone" Lois said turning around giving him an "I don't care" expression on her face then went back into digging.

"Lois, I'm the red and blue blur" Clark said to her as he stared at her bend over then pop back up from his comment he had to sad her ass looked great in that black formal shirt.

"Clark I've heard of impressions, but you can't be seriously telling me this" Lois said as she smiled a bit and got on top of the office desk and tried to reach the files on the top shelf. Reach so hard but it was high enough until the desk move off the ground and her hand grabbed the files. She turned around to see Clark hold the desk that was built into the floor lift into the air. He dropped the desk as Lois dropped the files and landed in his arms.

"I guess I can't call you smallville no more" Lois said with grin she was hot for Clark so bad, if there was a moment she had to be attracted to him out of every way she had seen Clark she wanted him so bad. _Lois breathe inhale…exhale… why is he making me feel this way crap Lois think improvise. _"That's all you can do, I've always suspected there was something different about you I kept telling myself you'll tell me when you're ready" Lois said as Clark placed her feet back to the floor.

"Lois there's more and I think its best we go someplace where we can talk, I want to tell you everything" Clark said looking her eyes. _Wow her so gorgeous her eyes are so beautiful how they could go from brown to green spontaneously did they only do that with me._

"Sure, we can go to the farm that's the most private place that we both know plus I haven't seen been there in awhile it be good to see it again" Lois said folding her arms against her chest she hoped Clark didn't read minds. _Please yes….me and Clark alone last time someone left us alone we got to close just this time no interruptions no excuses._

"Perfect, ok Lois stand still you might feel a little dizzy or light head just close your eyes" Clark said grabbing her waist _she smells great _he tighten his grip on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Clark what are you about to do?" Lois said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on and just close your eyes, we'll be at the farm in no time" Clark said super speeding off everything was still Lois opened her eyes Clark noticed. She was fascinated by how everything look especially Clark she didn't want it to end, them together alone this close. Clark felt a difference when he had Lois wrapped in his arms and enjoyed every minute of it. Her body melted in with his, it was all over too quickly. Clark wanted it to last longer he realized he loved being alone with Lois how her body felt against his, but he was already in the loft. Clark had to remind his self before he lost his self with Lois. _Lois is one of my closest friends are relationship is totally professional, but her skirt is flipped up, her skin looks so smooth and her shirt is so tight against her B.… just friends._

"Clark, are you going to hold me all day or set me down" Lois said mocking him as she admired how he gazes at her body.

"Oh… sorry Lois" Clark placed her down. Lois walked to window to catch a glimpse of the farm while Clark followed behind her making his way to the window, which he didn't mind.

"So what else goes with the big news, farm boy" Lois said turning around to face him with a smirk as she joke with his backgrounds again.

"Lois this is serious" Clark said stepping closer he was amazed on how well she was taking everything, which Lois quickly noticed and smiled.

"It's ok Clark, you're from smallville the biggest meteor capital in the world, you don't have to worry about me treating you like a meteor freak your still smallville _my smallville_" Lois said as she thought about how close he was she just wanted to finish off where they left at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding that's all she could think about for week while she had taken care of Jimmy

"Lois, I'm not a meteor freak, I'm not from here, and I'm from a planet called krypton. The people are the same just there society was more advance" Clark stopped to have Lois adjust.

"I'm listening…" Lois said as she folded her arms with a confused face and fell down to the couch.

"My parent sent me here to save me, my planet was destroyed, and I'm the last son of krypton. My parents sent me to the Kent family knowing that they would take care of me" Clark saw Lois's face go from calm to shock "Lois I hope this doesn't change anything" Clark said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Clark this could never change how I feel towards you" Lois replied closing the gap between them as she placed her hands over Clark. "Who else knows?"

"Mom, Chloe, Lana and both Luther's knew" Clark said with guilt for both of the Luthor deaths.

"It's ok Clark it wasn't your fault" Lois said trying to ease Clark sorrow "You can't save everyone especially the one that don't want to be" Lois said as she hugged him gently.

"That's the point Lois it is my fault I caused the meteor shower, I'm the reason why bad things always happen to everyone I love and I don't want your life to be in danger. That's why I never told you" Clark said hugging her back "I don't know what would happen if anything bad ever happened to you Lois"

"Clark you had no control over that and you need to stop blaming yourself, I hate seeing you like this when you're down, Clark I have un-explained feelings for you… " Lois couldn't believe she actually spoke her mind to Clark; he released her from his arms and gaze into her brown hazel eyes.

"Lois I wanted you to know my secret because 'm tired of lying to, your one of the greatest people I've ever met and I wouldn't want to ever lose you" Clark loved how Lois hand felt against his, and then he realize he was falling for Lois. _How could Lois make me feel this way, Lana has only been gone for less than a week and now these feeling decide to erupt fully, I can't risk losing you Lois_.

"Clark it's ok I you would only lie to protect someone, I feel the same even though you have these amazing gifts to protect you and this great destiny" Lois looked at Clark and saw that he felt what she had been feeling for the last seven months. "Clark… I…" Lois was cut off by Clark who had look at the time.

"Lois we should get back we probably to the daily planet before Tess throws a fit with the both of us" Clark said standing up reaching his hand out to help Lois back into his arms.

"Yeah, I guess your right this would have been easier if you would have brought your car" Lois added. She knew he was resisting he had built up this barrier keeping them apart which Lois intended on breaking. _I know how it feel to be heartbroken Clark but I think your different the feelings I have for you are real I want to explore them together when will you let me._ Taking Clark's hand as he pulled her up into his arms

"Yeah, but this is faster and how else would I be able to tell everybody how I swept you off your feet" Clark said with a smirk and took off super speeding toward metropolis.

**-To be continued…**

Continuing NC-17

********

"Lois you can open your eyes now were here" Clark loved Lois's body against his ~Wow just holding her makes me want her so bad… Damn I didn't think it would be so hard to stop myself from wanting her... So badly~

"Sorry... It's just…." Lois look for the correct word to say to keep the conversation less awkward as she was back on her own two feet.

"A bit Scary" Clark saying trying figure how she must have felt after being super sped from city to city.

"No… it's just so warm and comfortable, when I'm in your arms, I feel safe, you could never make me scared remember Clark you're dealing with a army brat, I've rode in Helicopters that can go hundreds of miles per hour since I was ten" Lois walked through the door.

"Here you are Ms. Lane, looks like you get to be alone" the intern handed her a cup of coffee and dry cleaning, Clark just followed behind.

"Well Lois you are truly different from any other women I've ever met" they enter the empty bull pen went to there desk which Clark loved because it was right across from Lois's. He never told her how he got his position straight across from hers. Lois always thought it was just Clark's luck he got stuck with her.

*** Flashback ***

Clark walk through the daily planet doors, he had filled out the internship that Lois gave him a few weeks ago, he told her it would never happen. He thought about how he should move onto things beside the farm, well that's what Lois always told him. Clark decided this would be the best way to help people, get over Lana, and keep track of Lois. ~For someone whose always right she always gets into the wrong situation~

Clark entered the daily planet office since Lex was gone they had a received a new boss. Clark never got the chance to see the persons face he could tell the voice was feminine when he sat in the office he heard her voice coming from a voice box lying on the desk.

"So Clark Kent, I've heard much from you and I glad that you've come out from your farm to the daily planet, Lex has told me so much about you and I hope I can see more towards the future" Tess sat in the Luthor mansion going through the files Lex had left on Clark.

"It would be nice to see who I'm talking to, but seems your just the female replacement of a mad man" Clark made his way to the door to make an exit when one of the guards stop him by standing in front of the door.

"You've known Lex longer than I have, you should know that Lex may have been many things and thought of things in a strange ways, but he was never a mad man"

"I hope Lex's doesn't have you believing into his crazy obsession over me, I just want to make a difference in my life. I think the daily planet can allow do so" Clark tried for the door, but was still block. He thought twice on whether or not moving them himself.

"Well I hope so" the men moved from Clarks way "See you first thing Monday morning Clark" before Clark could make his way out of the office he was stopped by man who rushed in angry and irritated.

"Sorry Ms. Mercer, but I can't work with Ms. Lane anymore she's rude, bossy, demanding, and she leaves her trash all over my desk, I think she hates men or just me she going to get us killed" man look around for her. "Ms. Mercer…?"

"I couldn't make in today, Ms. Lane is giving you more trouble I hear. She just can't work in partners; if she doesn't want to do things my way I'm going to have to release Ms. Lane. You're her Fifth partner this month"

"Ma'am I really have tried to get along with, but she is driving me up the wall. I take any position as long as I'm not around Lois"

"I'm sorry you're going to have to stay, there is no one else to fill in your position"

"I'll work with Lois" Clark interjected.

"Well it looks like I done me Lois chauffer, good luck… um… new kid" man patted Clark on the shoulder with relief.

"It's Clark"

"Well around here you'll hear new kid, new guy, and rookie and if you play your card right you might get amateur. I just hope you make through the week with Lois, oh and I'm frank hope to see you around" frank left the office in a hurry he was so glad that e was free from Lois.

"So I take it Lois isn't your favorite reporter"

"No, let just say me. Lois and I think differently and you'll be sure to find out Monday"

"Well how hard could it be I've live with her before, it shouldn't be that hard" Clark made his way out the door ~Lex protégé is more fierce than Lex. Better find Lois and tell her the good news~ he walked down to the bull pen he saw Lois firing away at her computer. "Hey Lois… what are you working on"

"Can't talk right now Clark, my partner just quit on me, and I have a deadline to make"

"Why did your partner quit, what did you do" Clark walk toward the desk across from her ~so this is where I'll be sitting~ Clark sat down and began to rock in the chair as he look at Lois who seemed to be aggravated. ~At least I have a good view~

"Frank quit, because he couldn't keep up with a real reporter, he thinks I'm going get him killed, being a reporter is a risky job and if you can't live on the wild side you're not qualified for the job" Lois looked away from her computer at Clark "So why are you here Smallville, did you come to see how working people live during day or to just keep on irritating me" Clark stared at how she loved to mock him on being unemployed, but not until tomorrow came so he continued to rock in chair.

"Oh I'm sorry does this bother you" he couldn't but smirk, he loved getting under skin.

"The chair or you in it"

"I better get going, I'll see you bright in early Monday morning" Clark walked to the door way then stopped and turned by Lois's words.

"Whoa ... Whoa… Why Monday? What do you mean bright and early?"

"Lois you're the one who gave me the application, you're looking at the newest recruit to the daily planet"

"That's great what made you change your mind"

"I guess I wanted to be in the middle of the action"

"Great! Good for you … so are you going to be starting down in the mailroom?"

"I'm going to be a little close to home looks like we're going to be neighbors Lane" Clark turned around the look on Lois's face was priceless, he couldn't take away the grin that came across his face. He could here Lois reach across the desk and check the name that read "Clark Kent"

"You got to be kidding me" Lois took a deep breath, she knew for now her and Clark were going to become close, and she couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

*******

"Clark you're a lonely guy, tell me why guys always hide their feelings"

"I don't know Lois maybe it's because most women are to bossy and demanding like yourself in a relationship. Lois why do you insist on bothering about dating, I've experienced enough in that area.

"Clark let's not make your first love a hundred, you rarely ever dated anyone except for Lana that's one girl in your life, that doesn't make you experienced"

"That's not true Lois, I been in the dating pool before"

"Really Clark, name two people you've dated… besides Lana"

"Alicia and… Chloe at one time in our friendship"

"Clark taking your best friend to the homecoming dance then, leaving her high and dry does not count as a date, you really need to get out more and be adventurous"

"I'm sorry Lois I haven't seen you out much either, last I check your agenda was on the empty side"

"I haven't had the time, a good reporter stays on the job on and off hours"

"Lois you really don't have excuse"

"Do you? And save it I don't want to hear about the Lana roller coaster" Lois was getting irritated she pulled away from her desk to get a better view of the person she was caring a conversation with ~Maybe I went too far with bringing up Lana~

"Lana and I can never be together it just wasn't meant to happen"

"I'm sorry Clark, I know how much she means to you" Lois made her way to Clark and sat on his desk like usual but this time her hand was against his chest.

"You mean how much she meant to me"

"Clark"

"Chloe always told me to move on to the next best thing, what if my soul mate is standing right in front of me and I'm to blind to see it because still heartbroken over Lana" Clark place his hand over her hand. "How about we go get something to eat its late, and nobody's here"

"I don't know it is late, but I'm not really hungry"

"Well I know a really café we can go to"

"Clark Kent, are you asking me out on a date"

"I think so"

"Clark I don't know about that, you've stood me up once before and now I'm just not convince you're ready to move on" Lois move her and began to walk back to her desk for things.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know how, I can have feeling for more than one person I'm used to always being with Lana and now that's over its hard for me to adjust. I really am sorry Lois I would like to make that up to you" Clark walks towards Lois trying to stop her from leaving he grabbed her arm then pulled her around to face him.

"Well this move rings a bell, so Smallville are you saying you have feeling for me or what?"

"Why should you even have to ask that" Clark said with smirk as e gaze into her brown eye he always loved eye how they would go brown to green ~Of course I have feelings for you your beautiful, funny, and independent why wouldn't I~

"Why Clark don't lie to yourself and make feelings up that don't exist"

"If the feelings don't exist then I wouldn't be able to do this" Clark pulled Lois close then crash his mouth against her lips and she dropped her items to the floor. Lois couldn't move her mind was in shock while her lips were at work. Clark wanted to show how much he felt for Lois he wanted to prove how he truly felt.

**Accept the things  
to which fate binds you and  
Love the people with whom fate  
brings you together  
but do so with all your heart**

Clark pulled away then gaze in her eyes for a response. Lois said nothing she just breathed hard as she caught her breath. She found her answer to all her problems "So Clark what time does this café close"

"Around ten, but I knew the owner and the manager won't mind us standing after hours"

"Lead the smallville" Clark walked as Lois linked her arm around his. ~Am I dreaming or did I actually kiss Clark the flannel wearing farm boy slash reporter slash hero~

"So Lois car or would you rather be wrapping in my arms again" Lois couldn't take that kiss off her mind.

"Huh… oh, I'll always choose the man of steal over a piece of machinery" Clark could only grin as he picked her up in his arms and sped off towards the café.

******

"Once again Lois, you can open your eyes" Clark stop in front of the talon.

"Can I have time to take a photographic memory" Clark place her back on her on feet.

"Always" Clark walked in and held the door open.

"When you said you knew the owner and the manager you could have just said the talon Clark!" Lois walked in and went straight to the stairs.

"Where you going Lois the cappuccino maker is down here not in your apartment" Clark stopped as he reach the stair he saw Lois walk up to the door and turn the key.

"Well I'm not really in the mood for one, but I do have something a bit stronger up here, so are you going to stand there like a statue or get up here?" Clark began to move as Lois walk into her apartment. She made herself comfortable by the bed by changing clothes when she heard Clark enter the apartment.

"Lois I don't really think I should be up here" Clark walk further in and then to her room where saw Lois wearing lingerie "Lois!!!... Sorry… I … umm… I'm going to go get us something to drink"

"Clark its ok it's not like you haven't seen me in less, and trust me I've seen you in way less. There's brandy in the cabinet by the sink to the left, I'll be out in just a minute" Clark turned around quick and began to walk to the kitchen so much was going through his head.

~Lois in black laced bra and underwear, things are going too fast. I hope I can control things, but I'm not sure if I want to~ Clark found the bottle in the cabinet he took out a glass for Lois.

"So glad to be out of those clothes, where's your glass Clark are you scared you're going to get drunk and regret something" Clark was speechless smile on the inside he couldn't take his eye off of Lois was wearing a laced blue cami and mini shorts. "Clark … hello, Smallville"

"Lois I can't get drunk, alcohol has not affect on me and with you there are no regrets"

"Well if you won't drink with me there's no point" they both reach for the bottle to put it away and there hand can in contact. "I'll put the bottle up Clark just go make yourself comfortable on the couch" Lois placed her hand on Clark chest to acknowledge she had it.

"Lois I was the one who took it out I'll do it" Clark reached for the bottle again but only was intercepted by Lois's hands.

"Clark I told you to get it in the first place you're the guest remember" Clark gave up as Lois put the bottle away.

"Ok but I'll put the glass up, you never told me to take that out"

"Such the gentlemen" Lois whispered to herself.

"What was that Lois? You think I'm a gentleman" Lois smirked at him and walked to the couch and sat down and tapped the spot she wanted Clark to sit at.

"More like Boy Scout, but gentleman can work for tonight" Clark sat down "So tell me Clark what can and can't you do"

"I can't fly… yet" Lois moved closer to Clark "And can't be around meteor rocks they have horrible affect on me"

"How horrible"

"I can die if I'm around it too long, but it's actually called kryptonite the green of course hurts me and the red well it kind of make me…"

"A bad boy scout"

"Lois do you have to turn everything into a joke"

"Well I learn from the comedian himself"

"Lois I'm starting to think me being different doesn't matter to you at all"

"Clark you could be from another universe and it would matter, nothing will change the way I feel about you"

"How do you feel?"

"Clark you're different even though you save many people everyday, you'll always be my smallville, so how do you feel about me"

"Lois you're an incredible person I've ever met your always there to support me on everything I do and when I do wrong you're always there to stop me. When I almost killed someone it was you, your voice that held me back" Lois could hold it in anymore she knew it would either scare Clark away and ruin what they had for so long or increase how he felt.

"Clark I felt this for a long time I realized it when you were there for me when me and Ollie broke up. I thought about saying for the longest the only other person who knows this is Oliver" Clark moved closer to her as place hand against her cheek "Clark I l…" Lois was cut off again but this time with Clark's lips pressed firmly against hers leaving her to only kiss back.

Clark pulled Lois into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled at her short as the kiss heated with passion. He couldn't control his urge he wanted her ~Lois I've wanted you so bad since Chloe got engaged I started to realize how much I love you~ Clark pulled away he knew which way they were heading if he continued this.

"Love you" Lois finished off words as their lips separated.

"I love you too Lois, but we must stop"

"Why Clark, does it have to do with your powers"

"Yes and that's one of the reasons Lana and I had so many problem" Lois grabbed Clark's face

"Clark I'm not Lana in any kind of way or form, believe me Clark you just have to trust yourself, you have control over your body you just have to trust that you do. You won't hurt me and you won't lose me if you don't want to do this"

Clark knew it was time to stop living in fear and doubt, Lois was right he needed to trust his self. With Lois's encouragement "Lois … I never want to lose you"

"You won't have to" she reconnected their lips together to bring back the passion in their bodies. Clark grabbed at her legs and moved his hand further toward her hips. Lois loved how strong his hands felt against her skin. She lifted up over his lap and placed both of her legs around his waist.

Clark hands moved upward till he felt the laced material in his fingers. He lifted her shirt over and off, she had still had her black lingerie on. Lois knew it was time for Clark to take off something and with that she began to rip off his shirt then work her way down to the buckle of his belt.

The kiss was overheating and there air was running low, their lips finally separated for air leaving there lips to explore. Lois went for Clark neck, were she made him moan just by pressing her lip near his earlobe. Clark could only tilt his head back to grant her more access as his hands unclasped her bra.

Lois pulled away unable to fully rid him of his lower clothing she whispered into his ear seductively "Bedroom Clark" Clark picked Lois up into his arms and sped over to the bed in seconds. Clark set Lois on the bed who quickly slid under the covers and threw the rest of her clothes to the floor "Clark are you going to join me or am I going to have to sleep by myself tonight" and with one blink Lois looked over at Clark who was fully undressed. Clark slide under and reconnected their lips, Clark fell on top of Lois who love the fact that Clark was taking control.

Clark moved his lips to Lois neck were he traced kissed that made Lois grow shiver neck to her spine. She moaned over and over again then Clark went further down he stopped at her perfectly sized breasts. Lois began grabbing Clark's hair with one as the other was rubbing against his back. Clark began to suck on Lois nipples biting and nipping softly causing Lois to moan loader. He started to give the other the same passion, cupping his hand around her other. Lois place both hand on the dashboard of the bed. Clark rubbed his hands down Lois's thighs until they met her centre. Clark started to rub Lois's centre with two fingers, nervous not knowing what he was doing but from the Lois's face he was doing something right.

Lois was about to explode from the way Clark was touching her. Clark moved his head back up to Lois lips as she tasted herself on his lips as well as his tongue. Clark was holding one hand threw Lois hair as the other he was placing his rod against Lois wet centre. While Lois had one hand against Clarks neck and the other against Clarks back pulling him closer hinting him to going deep, as Clark thrust himself into her with one deep thrust before he began to go in and out of Lois. His right hand was holding Lois's thigh giving him more access to go deeper than. He moaned on Lois neck as they broke the kiss to breathe and gasp for breath as their bodies were in motion. Finally, with Clarks last hard thrust he brought Lois to her climax, till pushing in her a few time as she was all wet against member. He finally climax few thrust after Lois.

Clark looked up at Lois, then noticing she had her eyes closed. "Lois, are you ok….." he said rubbing his hand on the side of her face. He moved himself of her lying on his back on his holding Lois. Lois didn't respond as she laid there wrapped in his arms. Clark felt incredible, but very scared he wondered if he hurt Lois.

"You did good Smallville, and I'm fine just so happy that's all and full of energy that was un-describe-able, so that's what I've been missing out on without you. One question Clark" Clark blushed at Lois remarks he knew she more experience since he had only been with one person.

"And what would that be"

"Are you ready for round two" Lois pulled Clark closer and crashed her mouth against his as the heat between their bodies fired right back up.

**Absence urges love, presences keeps it growing**

*******

To be continued…


End file.
